midkemiafandomcom-20200214-history
Races
Midkemia is a deeply magical place, though predominantly populated by humans. Elves, trolls, dwarves, giants, goblins, dragons, and other, more exotic forms of intelligent life can be found. Valheru Valheru - the first race on Midkemia, and among the most powerful in the known universe. They rode on the backs of great dragons, travelling throughout the cosmos in search of plunder. Arrogantly presuming themselves to be gods, they also created lesser races to serve as slaves. Dragons Dragons - the most ancient race in Midkemia after the Dragon Lords. They served the Valheru as mounts. Since the fall of the Dragon Lords, the dragons have generally isolated themselves from contact with any other race. A notable character, Rhuagh, was an ancient gold dragon who lived in the Mac Mordain Cadal mines. He befriended Macros the Black. Many years later, Tomas and the dwarf chieftain Dolgan would stand on his deathwatch as he told them of his life. His daughter, Ryath, aided Pug and Tomas in their search for Macros the Black. She perished in battle with a Dreadlord, though her body lived on as a vessel for the Oracle of Aal. In return for her sacrifice, Pug took in her daughter Ryana, to his island where she would be cared for until she could survive on her own Elves (Edhel) *Eldar; the wise ones *Eledhel; the light ones *Moredhel; the dark ones, referred to as the "Forgotten Ones" by the Taredhel. *Glamredhel; the mad/wild ones *Ocedhel; the "people from across the sea" are elves from the continent of Novindus. *Anoredhel; the "sun people" who guard the Quor and the Sven'gar-ri. *Taredhel; the "people of the stars" Many years before the Riftwar, a moredhel chieftain Murmandamus once united the moredhel clans of the north in a Great Uprising to conquer the glamredhel. When Murmandamus was killed, the moredhel clans scattered and fled back to the Northlands, never again uniting under a single true leader. After the war between Kelewan and Midkemia, the Moredhel, Goblins, and several bands of renegade humans again united for a couple years to wage war against the Kingdom, under a false Murmandamus, who was actually just a powerful Pantathian (serpent man, servant of the Dragon Host) priest in a magical disguise. Under his leadership and magic powered by death, the Valheru were briefly freed again upon Midkemia, only to be immediately imprisoned within the Lifestone due to the combined efforts of Milamber (as Pug is also known), Arutha, Tomas/Ashen-Shugar, Macros, Hochopepa, Elgahar, Dolgan (and his armies), Black Guy (and his Hadati refugees), Amos Trask, Squires James and Locklear, Duke Martin, the hadati Baru (who killed Murmandamus' general), Duke Laurie, Galain (and his small elven host), the Sethanon Garrison, a greater dragon, and several other prominent characters. The Taredhel are elves who fled Midkemia to another world (Andcardia) during the Chaos Wars. The Taredhel are also known as the Clan of the Seven Stars, referring to the seven great trees (stars) they took from the forest at Elvandar when they fled. They return to Midkemia in Rides a Dread Legion as their worlds are over-run by a demon legion. List of Notable Elves Man Humans fled to Midkemia through rifts in space-time when the Dragon Lords rose up to challenge the gods and have become the dominant race on the planet. Humanity on Midkemia is as diverse as it is on Earth, with many clear analogues to real-world cultures, from Asia, Africa, Europe and the Americas. Dwarves Dwarves are a long-lived race, living to be hundreds of years in age. The main Dwarves are those of the West. Most often the Grey Towers dwarves led by Dolgan, of Tholin's line, at village Caldara. There is another dwarven kingdom in the West; the Stone Mountain dwarves, led by Harthorn, of Hogar's line, at village Delmoria. In the east, the dwarves make their home at Dorgin, under the banner of King Halfdan. There is also mention of a dwarven city, Sarakan, across the sea on the continent of Novindus, found in the Ratn'gary Mountains. Pantathians The Pantathians, are a race of serpent-men bent on returning their evil goddess to this plane of existence. Giants Giants - standing at an average of twelve feet tall, giants form no civilized society, living as little more than wild animals in the Northlands. The moredhel were known to recruit giants into their army. Saaur A branch of hot blooded Lizard men from the planet Shila. Shila was eventually taken over by fifth circle demons. Tiger-Men Tiger-Men can be found on the continent of Novindus. They were created by the Valheru Draken-Korin. category:Midkemia category:Races